jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Quarsh Panaka
Moff des Imperiums In welcher Quelle steht, dass Panaka später ein Moff des Imperiums wird? Danke schon einmal für die Antwort. :Interessante Frage... in den meisten gängigen Quellen, die sich ausführlicher mit seiner Biografie befassen (u.a. dem "New Essential Guide to Characters" und dem Eintrag über Panaka in der Datenbank auf SW.com) ist diese Information tatsächlich nicht enthalten. Lediglich "Star Wars: Complete Locations" weist als einzige mir spontan bekannte Quelle auf seine imperiale Karriere hin. Falls jemand noch eine ausführlichere Quelle kennt, her damit :-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:19, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :PS: Bitte signiere Diskussionsbeiträge immer mit Deinem Namen & Zeitstempel, das geht ganz einfach, indem Du an Deinen Beitrag 4 Tilden anhängst (~~~~), die Jedipedia erstellt daraus automatisch deinen verlinkten Namen mit Datum und Uhrzeit. Ich habe gerade "Alle Welten der Star Wars Trilogie" vor mir und in Palpatines Büro steht ein Geschenk,dass er von Moff Panaka erhalten haben soll.Allerdings könnte damit auch ein anderer Panaka gemeint sein. Pascal-Obi Kenobi,16:35 Uhr,13.10.2007 :es... könte aber auch nicht so sein --Modgamers 15:41, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Eben. Panaka ist tatsächlich Moff des Imperiums geworden. 15:42, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: Deine Beiträge kannst du ganz einfach mit vier Tilden (siehe RC-9393s Beitrag etwas höher) signieren. Aber irgendwie traue ich ihm das gar nicht zu. Es könnte ein Verwandter von ihm seinPascal-Obi Kenobi 15:46, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) -.- ehm ja... leider gehts hier nicht um persönliche Einschätzungen sondern um Fakten. Es gibt auch oben beim bearbeitungsfenster ein paar Knöpfe.. einer davon ist für die Unterschrift zuständig. --Modgamers 15:48, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ist ja gut. Ich halte mich lieber aus dieser Sache heraus. Pascal-Obi Kenobi 16:07, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wieso denn? Fragen kostet doch nichts. Traurig aber leider wahr: Panaka ist ein Bösewicht! Bild:;-).gif Er war auch derjenige, der Ani und Padme an Palpi verraten hat. Aufgrund einiger weiterer "Verdienste" wurde er dann zum Moff ernannt. Ich mag Captain Typho auch lieber... 16:22, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Schade, eigentlich mochte ich ihn bisher.Pascal-Obi Kenobi 16:43, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur September 2009 (erfolgreich) * : Ich wüsste nicht, was gegen eine Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel sprechen sollte. Der Artikel ist vollständig, hat einen schönen Textstil, informiert umfassend. Es gibt genügend Bilder und Zitate, der Text ist mit Einzelnachweisen belegt, HdK-Teil ist, ebenso wie ein schöner Eigenschaften-Abschnitt, vorhanden. Daher für mich exzellent. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:15, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ein vorbildlicher Artikel, der die Auszeichnung redlich verdient hat. – Andro Disku 20:47, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Super. Das einzige was noch fehlen würde, wäre Jediquote:Panaka. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:52, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * :Wirklich ein schöner Artikel.Darth Hate 12:25, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : JunoDiskussion 17:28, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Bel Iblis 14:31, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) An der Wahl haben sich 6 wahlberechtigte Benutzer beteiligt. Davon gaben 6 , 0 , 0 und 0 (ungültige Stimmen wurden nicht mitgezählt). 40px|leftDie Wahl ist bestanden, da es mindestens 5 Pro-Stimmen gibt, wovon es doppelt soviele Pro- wie Kontra-Stimmen gibt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Autoren! [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 00:02, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST)